Looking Back
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Just some short summaries of the lives of the characters from TMI. Living or not, I'll write them. Please give it a shot ;D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there :) in case you don't know me, my name is Sarah. I usually just go by Sar, though :P This will be the 32nd thing I've posted on fanfiction :)_

_So, this is just something I randomly came up with. Not sure where I'm going with it, but whatever xD and I'm sorry if it's messed up, but it's 6 in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet...:P_

_Anyways, I won't bore you guys :) enjoy!_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: I, Sarah, do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I only own this very random story.<em>

* * *

><p>Valentine Morgenstern hadn't always been bad. In fact, as a young boy, he'd been far from it.<p>

But then, his father was killed, and everything changed.

He became emotionally distant, though you wouldn't know it if you hadn't known him before. But if you had, then you could see how cold he'd become.

He'd truly loved Jocelyn, and he'd been overjoyed to find out that she was pregnant with his child. But then he got carried away—got caught up in his crazy ideas.

He'd made Jocelyn hate him.

He could see the horror in her eyes when she looked at her son for the first time. She knew that he wasn't normal. She knew that Valentine had done something to him. So he'd secretly given her Ithuriel's blood to try and make her happier. That's all he ever wanted to do. But he hadn't known that she'd been pregnant at the time.

When she and Lucian had shown up and betrayed him, he'd been furious. So furious that he killed Jocelyn's parents, burned their home and faked the deaths of his son and himself. That part was easy for him, since Michael Wayland had an infant son. All he had to do was kill them and make it look like he and Jonathan had died.

He'd wanted to kill Jocelyn, too, but she'd already left.

Meanwhile, Stephen Herondale was dead, and his young wife was preparing to kill herself. Valentine knew that he had to get her baby, because he'd also been feeding her Ithuriel's blood to see what effect it would have on the child. So he ordered Hodge Starkweather to cut the baby from her dead body.

The child had been indescribably beautiful. He had hair as gold as the sun, with eyes to match. Valentine raised him as his own in the Wayland Manor, passing himself off as Michael Wayland.

He was careful to keep his sons apart. Jonathan knew of the other boy, but Valentine couldn't tell his golden boy about Jonathan. He was good; compassionate, caring . . . everything that Jonathan wasn't. Jonathan was a killing machine—the boy was a human being, with real feelings and emotions. And Valentine couldn't bring himself to change that.

Years later, he faked his own death for the second time. The boy was sent to New York to live in the Institute with the Lightwoods. It was the best thing to do at that time.

Valentine plotted in the years that followed. He'd never forgotten his original goal, nor did he forget his hatred for Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark. He searched everywhere for them, needing his revenge. Especially on Jocelyn—it was her betrayal that hurt him the most. After all, Lucian was nothing but a filthy wolf, and he'd been dead to Valentine ever since.

He found Jocelyn hiding in New York, nearly sixteen years after she'd betrayed him. She had to have known he was coming, because she'd had the time to take the potion.

And then he found out about his daughter.

Finding out that Jocelyn had hidden Clarissa from him made Valentine that much madder. His fury grew, and he hated Jocelyn more than he'd ever hated anyone else in his life.

And so he took Jocelyn, prepared to torture the Mortal Cup's location out of her. But she wouldn't wake up, no matter what he did, thanks to the potion she'd taken.

The events that followed were ultimately what killed Valentine. His need for revenge left him blind to everything else. He'd become so obsessed with his quest to rid the Earth of what he believed was bad that he himself embodied the very evil he was sure all Downworlders possessed.

But he'd never take it back. Not for anything in the world.

Because Valentine Morgenstern was not a man to regret something.

* * *

><p><em>You know, I really love that ending xD I dunno why, but I do.<em>

_So, I need help. I don't know who to do next. So I need you guys to tell me who you want to see next. It can be anyone, living or dead :)_

_Please take the time to leave a quick review. It would mean a lot to me :)_

_Oh, and if anyone's interested, you can add me on facebook. It's an easier way to communicate, and I give out teasers and other random things about my life xD you can find me under Sarah Ozera Fanfiction, peeps._

_Well, I'll go now...don't forget to review! ;)_

_~ Sar ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
